Você é minha família também
by MAT-2001
Summary: Kyle Crane nunca pensou que um relacionamento com Jade o levaria a ter problemas com Rahim... (MOMENTOS KYLE/RAHIM) Kyle Crane never thought that a relationship with Jade would lead him to have problems with Rahim... (MOMENTOS KYLE / RAHIM)


-Deveria saber que me jogar do telhado de uma casa de quatro andares não é a melhor maneira de fugir dos mordedores... Crane murmura enquanto manca passando pelas portas da Torre. Claramente sua perna está dolorida, porém ele ainda consegue escalar para o primeiro andar e caminhar até o elevador.

Assim que chega no seu destino ele é recebido por uma escuridão silenciosa.

" Bem diferente do que se espera de um lugar que as crianças usam como playground... " Kyle pensa olhando ao redor, esfregando cuidadosamente os dedos na parede enquanto procura o interruptor para acender as luzes que estão apagadas.

-Sim! Exclama para si mesmo em prazer ao finalmente encontrar o interruptor e acender as luzes.

Olhando em volta, não é necessário ser um gênio para perceber que o andar está vazio.

"Ninguém para me perturbar... Mas cadê os outros?" Ele pensa cansado caminhando até o seu quarto com os músculos doloridos enquanto examina cuidadosamente com os olhos todos os cantos a procura de alguém, curiosamente ele percebe que a única porta aberta é a da enfermaria, mas não leva isso em consideração, agora tudo o que quer é um banho quente e relaxar.

Chegando, se depara com um bilhete de papel preso à sua porta.

-Um dos nossos descobriu que o quinto andar está intacto, resolvemos levar as pessoas para lá. Mostrar como a vida era antes do vírus atingir Harram, acho que assim as pessoas compreenderão o por que devemos manter a nossa sanidade e não sucumbir à loucura dos últimos dias – Brecken.

PS: Rahim está na enfermaria trocando os curativos resultantes de sua aventura com explosivos no ninho dos voláteis. Ele não pode sair da Torre neste estado, se o ver tentando fugir arraste-o de volta, use a força se necessário, sabe como ele pode ser teimoso.

" Rahim, explosivos e voláteis. Três coisas que se forem combinadas não podem resultar em nada que seja bom..." Crane pensa divertidamente ao ler o final do bilhete.

Kyle nunca irá falar abertamente pois tem uma reputação para zelar, mas ele realmente se importa com o adolescente. Anos antes, quando tinha 12 anos, nos Estados Unidos, seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro fatal e ele acabou num orfanato de Chicago, na época era um garoto magro, asmático e sem muitas esperanças de futuro. Mas hoje, graças ao bom Deus e um instrutor dos Snake Seals que visitou o orfanato e viu seu potencial, o cara grandão sabe das situações que boa parte dos habitantes da Torre passam diariamente, tanto físicas quanto psicológicas. Devido a suas histórias tragicamente parecidas e o fato de que está cada vez mais atraído por sua irmã Jade, Rahim se tornou uma figura de irmão mais novo para o ex GRE.

Após tomar um banho quente e vestir roupas limpas que basicamente consistiam em uma calça de agasalho cinza e uma regata preta justa com uma caveira branca estampada no peito que deixa seus braços musculosos bem a mostra, além de delinear as curvas do peito, foi descalço pois se sentia mais à vontade assim, numa curta caminhada até a enfermaria, quando passava pelo corredor deu uma rápida olhada para o relógio na parede e viu que ainda eram duas horas da tarde.

"Tenho bastante tempo livre, seria uma boa ideia testar algum dos DVDs que peguei outro dia para aquele louco de onde busquei remédios anticonvulsivos pra Lena... Pelo menos o garoto assistindo comigo eu sei que não vai entrar em problemas..." Kyle indagou mentalmente.

Ao entrar na enfermaria e acender as luzes da sala levou a mão a boca de forma a segurar o riso quando viu o garoto de quinze anos só com calça de combate e botas, com a lateral da barriga nua e enfaixada, cochilando sentado numa maca e com a cabeça apoiada na parede, roncando enquanto um fio de baba vazava pela boca aberta e pingava no chão, numa posição que com certeza iria lhe causar um grave torcicolo ao despertar.

-Rahim, vamos garoto, acorde... Crane diz sacudindo-o pelos ombros.

Kyle tinha sono leve, ao menor ruído ele já estava em alerta máximo para qualquer ameaça, mas Rahim... Parecia que o adolescente podia dormir com qualquer barulho...

"Vou ter que fazer um certo esforço pra te acordar..." Kyle pensa enquanto sorri maliciosamente ao encher uma vasilha de água na pia ali perto.

-HORA DE ACORDAR! Crane grita ao despejar o conteúdo da vasilha sobre o mais novo.

Rahim pula da maca para o outro lado da sala tão rápido como ninguém antes viu, sem se importar com seus ferimentos, assustado com a sensação da água fria em contato com o seu corpo.

-KYLE CRANE, SEU IDIOTA! Rahim grita indignado ao perceber o que aconteceu.

O ex GRE sorri fingindo inocência, Rahim, Brecken e Jade, além claro de alguns outros a quem ele se importa, são os únicos que podem chamá-lo assim sem depois se arrepender amargamente, Crane é um cara que impõe respeito onde passa e que causa medo em seus inimigos, mas protege com a própria vida aqueles a quem ele se importa.

-Relaxa moleque, você não queria acordar, tive que apelar para outros métodos... Ele diz divertido, com as mãos em sinal de rendição.

-Acho que nesse salto eu acabei por estragar meu curativo... Rahim suspira, checando num pequeno espelho preso na parede da sala essa região do seu corpo.

-Nah... Vai por mim, seu curativo está bem... Vem comigo, encontrei uns filmes numa locadora abandonada outro dia. Além disso, encontraram um andar deste prédio intocado desde antes do surto, Brecken e Jade levaram todos para ver... Estamos só eu e você aqui... Crane explica enquanto lhe entrega uma camiseta que estava jogada ao lado da maca, possivelmente abandonada pelo próprio Rahim antes de dormir.

-Quais filmes você tem? O mais novo pergunta se sentindo mais calmo enquanto tenta vestir a camiseta que lhe foi entregue.

-Eu não pude encontrar grandes sucessos de cinema na quarentena Harram... Mas encontrei um legal sobre futebol americano... Acho que você vai gostar. Kyle explica ajudando-o a passar a camisa pelas partes machucadas sem o pano lhe causar dor.

-Tem uma televisão no meu quarto, ela não pega canal nenhum, mas funciona bem o leitor de DVD... O menino explica finalmente terminando de vestir a camiseta.

-Ótimo, vou no meu quarto pegar o DVD e você vai pro seu preparar o leitor, te encontro lá! O homem se despede dando suaves tapinhas na costa do garoto.

-Minutos depois-

-Ótimo Crane, o leitor de DVD já está pronto. Rahim diz orgulhoso e contente após ligar a TV.

-Beleza Moleque! Estou quase acabando aqui. Respondeu o mais forte enquanto terminava de arrastar um sofá velho para uma boa posição em frente à TV como se o móvel não tivesse peso nenhum.

Kyle entregou o DVD para o garoto e depois se sentou no sofá, Rahim o colocou no leitor e ambos começaram a assistir ao filme de futebol americano...

Logo perdeu se a noção de quanto tempo estavam assistindo, mas Crane podia sentir os olhos mais jovens fuzilando, praticamente abrindo buracos no seu crânio, claramente o moleque queria lhe dizer algo, mas estava sem coragem para tal.

-Garoto, desembucha. Sinto seus olhos me fuzilando. Crane diz virando a cabeça bruscamente em direção a sua companhia, para espanto do mais novo, que não queria ser pego.

-Não é nada, é que... Rahim gagueja.

-Pode falar... Não vou te machucar. O homem diz seco e impaciente.

-Eu vejo a maneira que você olha para minha irmã, e eu vejo a maneira que ela olha pra você, ok? Rahim diz nervoso.

Logo as engrenagens na cabeça do Kyle começam a girar e ele percebe onde o garoto quer chegar...

-Isso, o que está acontecendo entre a Jade e eu... Te causa desconforto? Kyle perguntou sincero, porém ao mesmo tempo culpado.

"Droga Crane, deveria ter conversado com o garoto antes..." Pensou em um mental facepalming.

-Errr... Sim, bom é que... Desde que os nossos pais morreram, ela é a única família que me resta... O garoto começou a falar.

O homem levantou uma única sobrancelha analisando as informações que o outro lhe fornecia.

-Você é um cara gigante e forte que luta um monte de tipos diferentes de artes marciais... E eu sou apenas um moleque, como você mesmo diz... Eu não vou poder protege-la mais, se é que alguma vez eu pude... Eu... Rahim para de falar com os lábios tremendo e os olhos ameaçando derramar lagrimas.

Logo ele entende, o garoto tem medo. Medo que ele leve sua irmã pra longe dele, medo que ele afaste a única família que possui... Pela primeira vez, Rahim demonstrou tal sentimento, o pior é que ele não estava direcionado para os zumbis... Estavam direcionados para o Kyle.

-Rahim, venha cá. Crane disse fortemente ao se levantar.

Rahim se aproximou devagar, com medo do que o homem iria fazer, mas no último momento Kyle o puxou para um abraço.

-Crane? Rahim pergunta confuso, ele acreditava que o outro tinha ficado bravo devido ao que ele disse e iria lhe dar uma surra...

-Quando eu o chamo de moleque, eu digo isso por que me importo contigo, eu não coloco apelidos em quem eu não me importo... Assim como o Brecken, te vejo como um irmão. Nunca poderia separar você e a Jade, mesmo se eu quisesse... Quando penso em formar uma família com a Jade, você também faz parte dessa família garoto... Me perdoa por não ter vindo conversar com você antes sobre isso. Kyle explicou engolindo amargamente o próprio orgulho.

-Está tudo bem cara, eu te perdoo... Eu também deveria ter confiado melhor em você. Rahim suspira aliviado.

-Não precisa ter medo de mim garoto, eu sempre protegerei você e a Jade, por que vocês são a minha família. E só Deus sabe o que eu sou capaz de fazer para proteger minha família... Kyle explicou enquanto Rahim escondia sua cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

-Não conta pra ninguém que eu disse isso, mas eu te amo Kyle, não existe nenhum outro que é digno de minha irmã. Você é um irmão mais velho incrível pra mim... O garoto diz.

-Também te amo irmãozinho. Diz o homem aliviado em conquistar o apoio de Rahim.

Ambos se afastam do abraço depois de alguns momentos e sentam-se um de cada lado do sofá, ambos percebendo que o filme havia acabado, mas preferindo apenas ficar sentados curtindo a companhia um do outro por mais alguns momentos.

-Então... Se eu sou como um irmão mais novo pra você, isso quer dizer que posso lhe dar mais ordens? Rahim perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente.

O garoto mal teve tempo de pensar antes de sentir o impacto do punho do Crane em seu braço.

-ISSO DOEU! Ele grita indignado segurando o braço dolorido.

-Quando você tiver essas belezinhas bem trabalhadas daí venha me falar sobre ordens. Kyle responde beijando seus punhos.

-Então vou espalhar para a Torre que gosta da Jade e que você disse que me ama como um irmão mais novo! Rahim grita pulando por cima do Crane e saindo correndo pela porta, o homem não perde tempo e sai correndo atrás dele.

-RAHIM! Ele grita ao passar correndo pelo Brecken que vinha andando pelo corredor e tinha acabado de presenciar o garoto passar correndo dando risada antes de virar a esquina do corredor que leva ao elevador.

-O que aconteceu? Ele pergunta confuso com a comoção toda.

-Vou pegar o garoto e deixa-lo dependurado só de cueca no último andar para todos verem, quer me ajudar? Crane pergunta.

Brecken sorri maliciosamente.

-Conte comigo.


End file.
